Lost in love
by Teddy Remus
Summary: Remus and Tonks through the series. Will give warning for smut, so am not rating that here.
1. Tonks

Wotcher, everyone! My dad got me into the habit of saying that before I ever heard of Tonks, but it makes me feel closer to her, haha! Anyway, ever seen the image of David Thewlis leaning back against a doorframe? Gorgeous. Keep that in mind and enjoy.

_**Chapter One:**__ Tonks_

_Bored._ Here she was, sitting at the long kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Files littered the table in front of her. Did they contain exciting details of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's latest sinister bid to amass more followers? Nope. Did they contain Lucius Malfoy's newest deal with Borgin and Burkes' concerning some dangerous dark artefact? Negative. Had they found trace of Wormtail, Avery or Mulciber? Ha. She was stuck here writing a useless report about some little git who had convinced his superior to stick her hand into a perfectly innocent-looking urn, claiming he had lost something in there and that his hand was too big to fit. Her hand had emerged nail less and covered in boils seeping ugly yellow pus. The afflicted woman had connections at the Ministry, and so here sat Tonks, newest member to the auror elite, writing a report that should never have reached her department.

Still, she was expecting to meet another member of the Order here. Sirius was upstairs sulking with Buckbeak after another row with Molly, so she sat here awaiting the new arrival.

To be honest, she was excited. She had heard Mundungus let it slip that he was a werewolf. It was so unusual that he should be fighting against the Deatheaters that she found herself a little impatient to meet him. She had had an encounter with a rather maniacal werewolf in her short career, and he had been in human form. And completely bonkers. Off the wall. Had tried to bite his way through solid bronze at the ministry.

She was halfway through her report when she heard someone politely clear his or her throat behind her.

Tall, very tall. He stood leaning against the doorframe looking very relaxed. His head was bent back slightly as he looked at her, a small smile tweaked his lips. She could see from here that his eyes were blue, his hair brown with flecks of grey. But he looked young. His face was clean-shaven other than a small tame moustache. A few scars ran along the edge of his nose and cheek, but they did not detract from his appearance. Indeed, they suited him. _Blimey._

"Hello. My name is Remus Lupin, and you must be Nymphadora Tonks." He had a gentle voice, with a slightly unusual accent. It spoke of kindness, and Tonks was a little taken aback. His shirt collar was open at the neck, and she could see a scar that slashed across his throat. She had expected him to sound hoarse, guttural. A little animal-like. He had the voice of a complete gentleman.

Knocking her chair over in her haste to stand up, she hurried forward to shake his hand. She tripped just as she reached him and he stepped forward to catch her. Grasping her gently by the shoulders, he helped her steady herself.

"Bloody clumsy git," came out muffled through gritted teeth. "Not you, me," she amended as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Straightening up, she stuck out her hand, which he shook firmly. His hands were warm. "Anyway, call me Tonks."

"Tonks?" He was looking at her with an amused expression. "Does everyone go by their last name? I'm not calling Sirius Black. Will Snuffles suffice?"

"I'm the only one who goes by their surname because- Hang on, Snuffles?" her voice spoke of laughter barely contained.

"I assume you know he is an animagus?" Nod. "Well, that's his pet name," he smiled as she burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Snuffles? He could gave been called anything! What's wrong with Rex, or King? Too macho?"

"Oh, you'll have to ask him that," his grin was positively mischievous.

"Come on. I swear I won't tease him," he raised that eyebrow again, "too much."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Sworn to secrecy?"

"Hardly. I'm saving it. Sirius wouldn't want you to know…."

"I see," she chuckled. "Everyone in the order was going on about how nice you are!"

"I am nice."

" Uh-huh. I noticed how your expression was completely blank as you said that." He just smiled. "How did you sneak in so quietly? I didn't hear a thing."

"I suppose I'm just the silent type."

"Right," To be honest, Tonks hadn't a clue what to make of him. "So, uh, you wanna sit down? Tea? Sirius said you had a long way to travel to get here." Come to think of it, he looked _tired_. And thin. Really thin. His face was pale, not naturally, but through hardship. His untidy hair, while making him look positively sexy - _bad Tonks, don't think that_- was obviously unkempt, and his shirt and trousers were shabby and darned in numerous places. My God, had she only just noticed? What ever happened to **constant vigilance**?! Her only excuse was that she had been caught up in admiring him. It just occurred to her that she had never seen anyone so _fit_. Following on the heels of that thought was the realisation that he was talking to her.

"Tonks?"

"What? Sorry. Must have zoned out for a second. You were saying?"

"That you should sit down and continue with what you were doing and I'll make the tea."

"Right, thanks," sitting down at her place again; she looked down at her file and then back at him. His body oozed grace as he moved about the kitchen, opening cupboards and searching for tea bags. Instead of pulling out his wand to make the kettle boil, he instead waved a hand over it, and it promptly began billowing steam. She put her head down as he turned around and put a cup in front of her. "Cheers," she took a grateful mouthful of tea.

Remus took a seat across from her. Tonks looked up to find him staring at her with a bemused expression.

"Something on my face?" It was making her nervous.

"Hm? No…. This is awfully rude of me, but are you in your natural form?"

"What? Oh! Yeah. Well, apart from the hair colour" which was currently vividest pink. "Why d'you ask?"

"You're beautiful," her eyebrows disappeared into her hair, and blushing, he hastened to continue "I did an essay on metamorphmagi in my third year, and all the sources I read said that metamorphmagi in their natural appearance are decidedly dull, blend in to the wall types. I was simply a bit shocked."

"You want beautiful you should see my mum. Everyone's plain next to her. I'm always told I don't look like her." Her heart-shaped face, strong yet feminine build were indeed very different to her mother's. All they had in common were their beautiful dark eyes.

"I prefer a different kind of beauty to the norm."

Apparently hearing himself for the first time, he looked down into the depths of his cup and said no more.

Tonks, on the other hand, sat digesting exactly what he had just said. She felt a little light-headed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs in a hurry. Both of the kitchen's occupants sat straight-backed and alert as they drew closer.

Sirius came bounding into the room, took one look at Remus and let out a great bark of a laugh. Remus got up and clasped Sirius' forearm in salute. They stood grinning at each other until Tonks deigned to intervene.

"Wotcher, Snuffles."

"Hi Ton-" he glanced at Remus, who looked completely innocent. "Remus."

"Hm," he sat down again.

"Remus."

"Yes, Sirius?" The kitchen door opened and shut.

"Remus, you son of a -!"

"Now, now Sirius. There is a lady present."

"Lady?!" Sirius spluttered, "Tonks is no bloody lady!"

"Oi!" Her voice sounded annoyed, but she was enjoying this.

"I'm referring to _that_ lady," and he pointed at a point just below Sirius' shoulder. Sirius spun around.

"Oh, hello Molly." Molly just clucked her tongue.


	2. Remus

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I can't believe I've been put on story alert. I'm particularly glad that some people got the reference to David Thewlis. If you think I'm out of character or anything please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm particularly awkward when it comes to dialogue. Cheers. I'm trying _really_ hard to create sexual tension. Please tell me what you think.

_**Chapter Two:**_ _Remus_

An Order meeting commenced shortly after Molly entered the room. There wasn't much time for catch-up between old school friends or intriguing metamorphmagi.

Sirius had improved immensely since Remus had last seen him. His hair was no longer lank and dull, his face had more flesh and he seemed more full of life. The biggest improvement was in his eyes. They still carried the haunting look instilled in him since Azkaban, but it was no longer their most dominant feature. The glint of mischief had returned. Not to mention his choice of wardrobe. Sirius, who sat beside Remus, kept nudging him for some unknown reason. Padfoot had a sly smile on his face, so it was safe to say it had nothing to do with letting the name 'Snuffles' slip.

Remus, however, was far more interested in the lovely young lady in front of him who was currently bopping along quietly to some unheard tune. He found her appearance unusually attractive, with her pert nose and sensuous lips. There was a constant air of vibrancy about her. He had entered Grimmauld Place feeling old and worn, but on catching site of her he had felt old Moony rearing his furry head, devilish and looking to tease. Her robes were open, displaying some lovely feminine clothes with a rather funky air. He was particularly taken by her choker. He had a thing for those.

His attention was drawn back to the meeting. Kingsley's resonant voice was detailing Sirius' apparent sightings while Moody popped out is eye and rubbed it with one of Molly's napkins, Arthur had placed a hand on her arm to restrain her.

As Remus looked around the kitchen he noticed a pale bit of string creeping under the door. He smiled to himself as he got up under the pretence of getting a drink. He made sure to stamp down hard on the little bit of fleshy coloured skin as he made his way to the sink. He thought he heard a muffled shout.

The meeting was drawing to a close. Molly made everyone drink tea before they left and then went to check the children were sleeping. Sirius, Remus and Tonks withdrew to the living room. Sirius soon had the fire blazing using the wand he had procured from a stunned Ministry Of Magic official shortly after his stay at Remus' flat. Occupying the only armchair for himself, Remus and Tonks were forced to take the couch, which released a great cloud of dust as they sat down. The glass cabinets on either side of the fireplace were full of crystal glasses and bottles of vintage wine. They sat in comfortable silence.

Tonks folded her legs under her as she regarded her cousin. Remus felt an uncharacteristic thrill when she removed her robes. Her hair was short, and her shirts neckline was wide, revealing an expanse of creamy skin. Sirius was studiously ignoring her, and as she leaned over the armrest to poke him, Remus caught sight of smooth skin across her flat tummy. He felt a little faint. _Merlin, what the devil is wrong with you?_ Here he was, a thirty six year old man, eyeing up someone a decade or more younger. She _was_ _awfully_ attractive, though….

"So, Snuffles." Remus smirked at her tone of voice.

"Can it, _Nymphadora._"

"Low blow, dog breath," and she promptly smacked him on the nose. Remus couldn't help laughing at the stunned and outraged expression on Sirius' face. "Molly's always telling me to keep a rolled up news paper handy." Sirius got up, mumbling something about needing a drink. "Me, too."

"I'll have one also, since you're offering." Much grumbling later, all three sat with a decent glass of firewhiskey in hand.

"Come on, out with it. I assure you that there is nothing you can say to me that Remus and James haven't already said."

Tonks sipped her drink before answering. Strangely, she turned to Remus. "You never told me how he got that name."

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not, Sirius. What do you tale me for? I keep always keep a friends secrets."

"Ha! You do not. You're just waiting to use it against me." He turned abruptly to Tonks. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Not that it's any of your business, but why?"

"Remus was staring at you for the whole meeting." He gestured expansively while Remus choked on a mouthful of firewhiskey. Tonks turned her entire body to look at him. She didn't even have grace enough to blush.

"I- I was not! Padfoot, old friend, you're losing it." A deep blush covered his cheeks and neck, but his face was nonchalant.

"Nonsense! You were eyeing her up! Personally, I approve." Tonks raised her eyebrows at this. "Horny old devil, you're not still celibate, are you?" This time, Tonks did blush and look away. Remus wanted to crawl under a rock and die. What the _fk_ was wrong with Sirius?! An abrupt change of topic was called for.

"How much have you had t drink, exactly?" The wolf was completely scandalised.

"This is my first one," this earned him stares. After a pause he said: "since I was with Buckbeak."

"In other words, you're completely sloshed?"

"You know? I do believe I am."

"Right. Tonks, kindly disregard he has said as the words of a mad man. He is completely disillusioned."

"Uh-huh," she was looking at him with a curious smile, but thankfully she had turned her body towards the fire.

Remus was suddenly overcome with disgust. What must she think? An old man lusting after her, shabby and decrepit. For Heaven's, did she even know what he was? A monster, a ravenous werewolf. There was a reason he was celibate, and it wasn't just because of his scarred appearance.

"Remus?" It took him a moment to realise he was being called.

"Yes, Tonks?" Her face held no disgust. That was something at least.

"I think it's fair for you to tell me how Sirius got that name." She was giving him a lifeline. He felt an immense wave of gratitude, and hastily regained some of his previous poise.

"I think you're right."

_**A/N:**_ I'm gonna leave it there. Felt really bad about making Remus not like his appearance. I mean, has he looked in a mirror?! Anyway, I want the next scene to be from Tonks' point of view. Is it just me, or has anyone noticed J. K. Rowling's fondness for names ending in 's'? Never knew there were so many.


End file.
